The Mask
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Sarah is hit with a curse and the only way to break it is to get Jareth to tell her he loves her. Only, he must say it before Samhain. And he won't know who she is. Rated M. Sarah/Jareth.
1. White Rabbit

**A/N: If you're worried that I am probably going to suddenly completely stop writing for like a month, chill. It won't happen until I run out of ideas, and apparently I'm chalk full of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. **

_Chapter One: White Rabbit_

Sarah was huddled in her favorite chair, sipping on warm pumpkin pie flavored coffee and re-reading a book. It was a horror story, which she'd later find nauseatingly ironic. Outside the wind was blowing somewhat violently, and during the commercial breaks on the radio- which Sarah had turned to the Halloween station to get into the proper spirit- there were frequent warnings to those outside to get indoors, because there was a big storm on the way. Luckily, it was about thirteen days until Halloween, so there wouldn't be any trick-or-treaters out that night.

Sarah jumped a little at the loud boom of thunder outside, dropping her book. A few feet away Felix, her cat, lifted his head. She'd gotten him when he was a kitten, on the day she moved into her apartment. He was a lovely little thing. A stray kitten of no specific breed. Apparently when the shelter had found him he'd been badly injured. He'd healed up, but the tip of his tail was long gone. As Sarah picked up her book, he meowed pitifully. He didn't like storms either.

"It's alright, Fe. Just a little thunder."

But something about that statement felt like a lie. Sarah shifted uneasily in the chair, glancing around. There was nothing- wait. Sarah turned quickly to stare into the doorway leading into the kitchen. She could swear she saw something small and white dart through the door.

Felix hissed suddenly, springing up and taking off in the opposite direction. Sarah tried not to acknowledge the fact that something had just scared the shit out of her cat. She stood up and walked on tip toe into the kitchen, tensing up when she entered the dark room. It was impossible to see anything other than shapes, but she was fairly certain that there was another human- or something- in the room. Sarah took a deep breath before reaching out and flicking on the lights.

She expected it to be like all the other times she'd done this throughout her life, just pure paranoia. Nothing there. A trick of the eye.

This time there was someone there.

She was tall and so thin that Sarah could see her collarbones and was fairly certain her thumb and pointer finger would meet if she wrapped them around the woman's wrist. Her hair was silky, black, and fell down her back in waves. Her skin was the color of chalk, and looked at smooth and breakable as porcelain. Her lips were aristocratic and set in a pout, her ears pointed, and her slanted eyes, lined with the markings of the fey, were completely black. As Sarah stared, the woman smiled brightly, revealing pointed canines. The air seemed to shimmer darkly around her, and Sarah noted with mild horror that her skin had thin cracks running up any visible skin, a few of them beginning to form on her face.

"Who- who are you?" Sarah gasped, taking a step back.

The terrifying woman stood slowly, and Sarah shuddered as the woman smiled widely, the cracks spreading slightly with a crinch as she did.

"I have many names, Sarah Williams, but you may call me Cady. I'm here to give you a gift."

Sarah stared at the woman, fear and distrust seeping into her bones, chilling her skin. She decided that Cady was far too sweet a name for something so disgustingly creepy and dark.

"What kind of gift?"

The woman paused, running a hand over Sarah's kitchen counter, nails lightly tapping in an odd rhythm.

"Well, it's more like a game. I'm going to give you a chance to win back your... Goblin King. You'll have thirteen days to do it, and you may take your... feline with you."

The way she said it made it sound far too easy, and even though Sarah missed Jareth terribly, she didn't dare think things would be that simple.

"What's the catch?"

Cady's smile faltered a bit, and when she met Sarah's eyes, her own obsidian gaze was like ice.

"You will have to wear a mask, so he will know not who you are. You will not be able to speak with words, and you will not be able to tell him who you are. If he does not admit he loves you by the thirteenth hour of the thirteenth day, you will be mine to do with as I please."

Sarah couldn't help it, she laughed. Not long, not even loud. It was more a terrified little snort.

"No."

Cady looked taken aback, and she tiled her head to the side in an eerie sort of way.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Sarah repeated, taking a deep breath and attempting to sound vaguely respectful. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to play."

There was a long moment of silence before Cady started laughing. It wasn't a cackle, but it was just as creepy. It was a pretty, childish laugh, but it was cruel and there was something just wrong about it. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and Cady met Sarah's gaze again.

"I apologize for letting you think you had a choice in the matter." She said firmly and meanly. "You don't."

She started walking towards Sarah, and in turn Sarah started backing away.

"You see Sarah, Samhain is near. We faerie folk do enjoy playing tricks during this most lovely of holidays, so I am afraid this is going to happen whether you say yes or not. No, puppet, just relax and this shouldn't hurt."

Cady hurled something black and evil at Sarah, and it hit her, wrapping around her. Sucking her breath away.

Before Sarah could scream, the darkness overwhelmed her.

**Don't fret, readers, Sarah isn't dead or anything. Let's just hope she can handle this new challenge.**


	2. Face The Stranger

**A/N: Chapter two, folks. Any readers who are also reading A Little Glass Vial, please know I am currently writing the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. **

_Chapter Two: Face The Stranger_

When Sarah opened her eyes, she knew exactly where she was. The walls of the Goblin City stretched above her, and she could here the rabble of goblin citizens milling about. She slowly sat up, and upon attempting to grumble irritably, she found she couldn't speak.

So Cady hadn't been lying then.

She looked down at her clothes and scoffed. Cady'd put her in a green peasant's dress. She looked like a servant in some mid evil fantasy. Great.

She glanced searchingly around until she found a unusually reflective puddle, and when she peaked into it, she gasped. A smooth, skin colored mask covered her face, vanishing seamlessly into her dark hair. Only it was unlike any mask she'd ever seen. It appeared to be perfectly attached to where her face should be, and when she tried winking, she noted the beady, completely circular black eye of the 'mask' blinking too. It was eerily smooth, and felt similar to porcelain when she ran a finger over it. There was no mouth, and the nose was a thin, pointy thing that was about as long as her pinky finger.

As Sarah looked on, she felt fear seeping through her, the strong sort of fear and hopelessness one gets when they know they are going to lose. A single tear fell from her new eye, running down her fake face before falling into the puddle and shattering her reflection with an abrupt ripple.

She only let herself wallow for a moment, though, before taking a deep breath- through her nose, since the mask lacked a mouth- and standing.

'Well. Come on, feet.' She thought, repeating something she'd said the last time she'd been in the Underground.

The young woman stood up, brushing off her dress, and started through the Goblin City, glancing around. She wondered if she could find an inn around. Or some money for an inn.

She knew it'd take some effort to get into the castle. Maybe she could... somehow get a job there? As she walked, she remembered something Cady-her mind automatically added the word 'bitch' with the name- had said before forcefully returning Sarah to the Underground.

As if responding to her thoughts, Felix gracefully jumped off of the wall beside her, the small cat giving her a look that said he knew she'd forgotten him, and was very offended.

'I'm sorry, Felix. I was so upset I almost left you here.' She knew the cat couldn't hear her thoughts, but hoped her 'Sorry I forgot you' pet would be enough.

Felix tilted his head to the side, then meowed politely before turning and walking away. Sarah, concerned for the well-being of her cat, followed.

Felix lead her through the city, towards the Goblin King's castle. Sarah attempted to take in the scenery as they passed, and took note of how much the city had improved since her last visit. It now resembled the cities the local Renaissance Fair would put together.

Sarah's attention was drawn back to her cat as they neared the castle, and she tried to speed up in an attempt to stop him before he...

Felix darted through the castle door, which was open just a crack.

Sarah skidded to a stop, green eyes wide with alarm and worry. Her cat had just entered the Goblin King's castle.

She'd have to go in after him.

Even though Sarah knew she'd have to go in soon, she hadn't expected to be forced inside so soon. By her own cat, who had, Sarah decided, turned traitor.

But he was still her cat. So, after taking a few steadying breaths, Sarah Williams entered the castle, pulling the door to behind her, to make sure no other stray kitties- or goblins- wandered inside.

She had a bit of difficulty finding it, but she soon found herself in the large throne room she'd seen on her first trip. It was empty today, though the straw, mysterious fluid, and feathers everywhere gave her the strong impression that the goblins had been there recently.

Jareth was sitting in his throne, petting Sarah's cat.

If Sarah had a mouth, currently, it would've been hanging open in a very shocked, offended way. Felix, the traitor, had the audacity to look pleased with himself. Like the time he'd brought Sarah that not-all-the-way-dead pigeon. And then killed it in front of her.

Before Sarah could do anything, Jareth looked up at her. His kingly smirk was quite firmly in place, but his gloved hand continued petting the cat. He looked like a James Bond villain, but with more glitter. And hair. And tighter pants.

"Is this feline yours?" He asked, voice just a rich, melodious, and cruel as Sarah remembered.

She nodded quickly, giving Felix her best 'you're dead glare'. Either the mask took away from her glaring ability, or her cat did not care. Sarah got the feeling both were true.

"Hmm. That mask, it is a curse. A strong one."

Sarah nodded again, looking away from him. He'd make her leave now, for sure. A curse could bring nothing good.

"I will have Arcadia's head, someday. She continues to harm without cause, often within my kingdom. All because I do not love her." Jareth sounded disgusted, standing suddenly.

Felix darted away in a streak of fur, but neither Jareth nor Sarah paid him any mind. Sarah's mind was reeling. Jareth knew Cady? Arcadia? And she was in love with him?

Ew.

"I don't know what to call you." Jareth looked annoyed by that, and Sarah smiled. Sort of. The eyes of the mask crinkled happily.

Not having a mouth was very, very strange.

Sarah was so absorbed in her mouthlessness that she didn't notice Jareth's approach until she felt his hand running lightly over her mask. Her senses were dulled there, but she still lost her breath as he touched her.

"Hm. This prevents you from speaking. I suppose I'll have to name you myself. Well, until I have a name for you, I think you'll just have to stay here."

He seemed quite sure of that statement. Sarah felt her weird little mask-eyes widen.

Jareth smiled, and it wasn't that whole... evil villain smile. It was almost nice.

"I can be kind, just as I can be cruel, pet. Hobble will lead you to your room. You may wander as you please, but if you find yourself in the garden do be careful. Some of the things in there are very dangerous. Also, try not to cause too much trouble, will you? I'm preparing for Samhain, and if you somehow manage to mess up my ballroom, or anything in my kitchen, you will see just how cruel I can be."

Now THAT sounded like the Jareth Sarah remembered. She scowled as best as she could, and nodded. Hoggle had somehow entered the room unnoticed, and he gave a gruff 'hullo' to Sarah, obviously not knowing who she was, before leading her away from Jareth and the wrecked throne room.

Step one: Get inside castle. Check.

Step two: Get Jareth to confess his love for her.

Sarah was completely and utterly fucked.

**DO tell me what you thought, pets. **


	3. Hard Drive Failure

**The Hard Drive on my laptop failed, so unless I am at my grandmothers, I won't be updating for a bit.**


End file.
